


Make All Your Sorrows Undone

by wingsyouburn



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Post canon, Post-World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Sometimes home isn't a place, it's the person you can return to again and again, a bright spot in a world recovering from darkness. For Celes, that bright spot is Terra.





	Make All Your Sorrows Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



> Hi FireEye! Enjoy your Chocolate Box gift! The prompt of yours that resonated most with me was Celes and Terra, "just seeing them eventually happy far past the hurt and pain would be wonderful." I hope this fits the bill for you, and thank you for requesting it!

Five years after the fall of Kefka, the world began to heal anew. 

Nature took over the rifts the maniacal mage left in his wake, grasses growing, flowers returning color to the land. Towns and villages worked to rebuild homes and businesses, and while such work took time, it brought happiness to the world as well. No matter how dark it had been underneath Kefka’s rule, the people were wiser now, stronger. And they lived to tell the tale of how they triumphed over adversity and good returned to save the day. 

At least, that was how Edgar liked to tell it, usually whenever he greeted visiting dignitaries and merchants at Figaro Castle. Charisma was always his strong suit, even when Celes wished he’d shut up, but he had a point. People had something to live for again, a reason to make it to the next day. Some days, that was worth everything, and she would know. 

But Celes Chere was not cut out for the life of royalty. Technically her title was Chief Advisor to the King of Figaro, granted by Edgar in the aftermath of Kefka’s Tower. With the Empire destroyed, it wasn’t like she had a place to return to even if she wanted to, and Celes wasn’t sure a military life was for her anymore. Edgar offered her a job and she took it, because it was better than sitting idle while the world changed around her. 

As a representative of Figaro Castle, Celes traveled the world, helping rebuild where she could. It was good press for Figaro and it made her feel as she were repaying part of the debt, part of the scar, the Empire left upon the world. The Empire allowed Kefka to rise to power, but there were decent people within it too, ones who had been swayed, deceived, abused. People like Celes, who held command but had no idea what she’d truly been fighting for. If this was to be her penance, so be it. 

Sometimes Sabin accompanied her, for while he had accepted his place in Figaro, he still had no more desire to rule than he had when he’d run away as a teenager. His strength and jovial nature was always welcomed, whether they were rebuilding a wall or greeting the townsfolk. Cyan’s acceptance of her did wonders for her soul, and allowed her to start to work past the hurt and trauma she’d caused to Doma as the Emperor’s right hand. She shared tea with Strago in Thamasa, and allowed Relm to paint her while she chatted with the former mages. It was a reminder of the bonds they’d forged while they all fought together, and time and distance didn’t change that.

But there was one place she liked to return to the most. 

Mobliz had come a long way from the ruins Celes and Sabin found in Kefka’s wake. Though it was still a small village, new buildings stood on old foundations, and the relic shop had a bright “open” sign on its front door. Flowers lined the dirt path that wandered through the town. Celes smiled to herself as she dismounted her chocobo, leaving it at the stable. Petting the giant bird one last time, she paid the stable boy and made her way into Mobliz proper.

Having been here several times over the years, a few people nodded to her as she passed, while others did a double take at the light armor she wore and her sword at her side. Creatures still roamed the countryside and Celes would never be caught defenseless. Her cloak billowed behind her as she walked, the royal seal of Figaro clasped at her shoulder, but Celes wasn’t here on business.

The orphanage had its own building now, a modest two story house with plenty of windows. A vegetable garden filled the front yard, tomatoes on the vine almost ready to pick, mirroring the strawberry plants on the other side. Already, she could hear voices coming from the backyard. Bypassing the door, Celes made her way around the side of the building, a route she knew by heart. 

More than half a dozen children played in the yard. Two were digging through a sandbox with a variety of mechanical tools - a gift from Edgar and Sabin - while a few chased each other in the grass. A little girl sat in a homemade rope swing, looking up at the woman pushing her. “Higher, Miss Terra! Higher!”

Seafoam green hair blew in the breeze, carrying Terra’s laugh along with it. “As high as I can get you?”

“Yeah!” The girl looked over and saw the former General standing there. “Miss Celes!”

Children glanced up, and grins spread over their faces as they all crowded around her to say hello. Granted, small children weren’t Celes’ forte, but she still gave them each a wave, while mindful to keep her sword out of the reach of tiny hands. Terra followed along behind them, a pink shawl gathered around her shoulders. She was always a vision in no matter what she wore and Celes couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. 

“You know,” Terra said, giggling, “we’re an orphanage, not a war zone. You could dress a little more comfortably.” 

“Rode most of the last two days to get here,” Celes said. “I didn’t want to run into any trouble.” 

“Like anyone would cross you,” Terra said, looking Celes up and down, as if assessing for any hidden injuries. “You look well.”

Whatever answer Celes might have had was interrupted by the little girl tugging on her cloak. Her name was Adara, and she had been at the orphanage the last time Celes visited Mobliz. “Miss Celes?” she asked. “Have you come to play with us?”

“Yeah!” chimed in another child, a boy covered head to toe in sand. “I’ll show you the toys from King Edgar!”

“And you can teach us how to sword fight again!” Adara added.

Celes smiled. “Not right now.” Then she winked at Adara, “but maybe later.” Like she was going to say no to a girl who wanted to learn how to defend herself. “I need to see Miss Terra first.”

The kids all groaned, and the girl pressed her face into Celes’ cloak. “Don’t worry, you’ll all get your turn to play with Miss Celes,” Terra said, patting Adara’s hair. “Why don’t you run along? Katarin can keep an eye on you while you’re outside.” 

Katarin, the other woman who helped Terra with the orphanage, came forward and scooted the kids back to the play area. Terra didn’t look back, taking Celes by the hand and leading her into the house. The back door came in through the kitchen, several plates and cups set up in preparation for the kids’ afternoon snack. Celes wasn’t concerned about food, or what the children needed and when, not when she finally had the woman she’d come to see all to herself. With the door clicked shut behind them, Celes turned, backed Terra into the wall, and used the weight of her hips to pin the smaller woman there. Then she dipped her head down for a kiss, letting her mouth explore Terra’s as if it would make up for all the time they’d been apart. 

Terra loosened the tie in Celes’ hair, sending blonde waves down past her shoulders, and neither woman let up until they needed air. “I’ve missed you,” Celes murmured, resting her forehead against Terra’s.

“You were gone a long time,” Terra said. “I try not to count the days because we always have our letters, but letters aren’t the same as being able to touch you.” 

“I know.” Nearly three months had passed since Celes was last able to come to Mobliz. Her work for Figaro was twofold; yes, she technically answered to Edgar and helped as he needed, but she wouldn’t twiddle her thumbs in a small village either, doing nothing with her time. Terra understood that, which was why she let Celes go each time with the understanding that she’d always return. “I came as soon as I could.”

“And I know how long it takes to get here. I get it.” And Terra did. She understood Celes, knew the missing parts and the guilt over her involvement in the Empire, because Terra dealt with it herself. No one else could understand what it meant to lose their magic, a gift Celes might have never asked for, but was a part of her anyway. That emptiness was still there and always would be, but it felt less so when she was in Terra’s arms. Terra leaned in to kiss at Celes’ neck, keeping her from getting too lost in dark thoughts. “How long can you stay?” Terra whispered into her skin.

Celes sighed. “Edgar expects me back at Figaro Castle in two weeks.”

“That’s not a lot of time.”

“I’m aware. But I would rather take what I can than keep myself away from you for even longer.” She tucked a lock of green hair behind Terra’s ear, comforting herself with the familiar warmth in her skin. Even though she could no longer wield fire, Terra still ran hot, like how ice was still in Celes’ veins without her magic. “We’ve always made the best of our time together before, I don’t doubt we can do the same now.” 

Here in Mobliz, Terra was the one with responsibilities. The orphanage and the kids here had become her life, and she could no more leave them forever than Celes could abandon her need for duty and structure. When they were together, nothing came between them, and letters helped ease the distance the rest of the time. Celes knew she could convince Terra to sneak away after the evening meal and let Katarin tuck the children into bed, while Celes gave her a proper reminder of all they’d been missing. But right now, feeling Terra’s warmth against her was enough. 

Terra wiggled against Celes’ hips, and it did nothing to cool the heat rushing through the former General’s body. Reaching up, Terra opened Celes’ cloak, letting the heavy material fall to the wayside. The golden clasp of Figaro hit the floor with a loud clang, and both women jumped. “Edgar shouldn’t get to demand so much of you,” Terra pouted, lower lip jutting out. “I miss you.” 

“He thought you’d say that.” 

“You talk to Edgar about our personal life now?”

Celes chuckled. Though he had plenty of responsibilities as King of Figaro, Edgar hadn’t changed his flirtatious ways over the years. Now it was a matter of whether not he’d cave to societal pressure and take a wife so he had an heir, but Edgar always said he had more important things to worry about. “Not exactly, but Edgar’s smart, and he’s always liked you.” 

“Like _that_?”

“No.” Celes paused, “Okay, probably, because it’s Edgar, but still. He knows I come here for you, and he wants you to come to Figaro. With me.” 

Blushing, Terra ducked her head. “You know I can’t leave the children-” 

“Not indefinitely. Just for a visit.” Terra couldn’t leave Mobliz for good no more than Celes could stay here with her. “After all, I’ve come to see you time and time again. Don’t you think it’s time to come my way?” Celes tilted Terra’s chin up, so she could look into those green eyes she loved so much. “To let me take care of you for a change?”

Terra sighed, melting against Celes’ body, and she knew then that she’d won. She let one hand drop to Terra’s hip, holding her body up against the wall. “I’ll talk to Katarin and see what we can do.”

“Perfect.” Celes stole one more kiss before easing up, the noise of the children outside reminding her of where they were and that they weren’t yet free to express themselves as they wanted to. Later, Celes would show Terra just how much she’d been missed, when the children were in bed and they were truly alone. 

The back door opened, and Katarin poked her head in. “I hate to interrupt, but the kids are asking for a snack,” she said, blushing a little. “Is it okay to bring them in?”

Terra recovered first, and Celes stepped back to let the petite woman slip past her. “Celes and I can bring everything out to them,” she said, “it’s too nice a day to spend it cooped up inside. We’ll just be a minute.”

Though helping out in the orphanage wasn’t Celes’ first choice of ways to spend their afternoon, those children gave purpose to Terra’s life again, and taught her how to love. Terra, in turn, showed Celes that she, too, could be worthy of such affection if she opened her heart to the possibility. Celes would do anything if it meant Terra was happy, and in the wake of Kefka and the world nearly coming to an end, happiness was more than she could have ever thought to ask for. 

It meant they were healing. It meant they were whole. And it meant the world was going to be alright again, one piece at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The One" by the Backstreet Boys. <3 Also much love to my beta, who will be properly thanked once creators are revealed!


End file.
